Time and Time Again
by Aerith Queen of Cetra
Summary: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.
1. Distance

_Title:_ Time and Time Again

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Warnings_: BoyxBoy, Time Paradox stuff, general Abyss stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of the mentioned songs here ^^

**Author's Note; **Found this awesome meme and decided to add to the GilxOz community so I hope you enjoy these little snippets!  
**  
**Rules:

1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

* * *

**Time and Time Again**

* * *

_1) Distance ~ Takeuchi Junko_

* * *

It happened so quickly, the huge roar of power and ferocity that erupted from the ground and tore apart the linings of brick and mortar from the ruins. It was the power of the Abyss opening its jaws.

Gilbert rushed to the centre of the disturbance, the light of the purple Abyss desperately reaching for him as it was finally dragged back into the ground.

And in the centre, at the eye of this purple storm, lay Oz. Dressed in red stained white, he was still the same as the person who smiled in Gil's memories, who laughed with him, and treated him as a friend.

There were no words adequate enough to describe his mindset at that moment, the vast amount of relief, of joy, of gratitude- There was so much...

His arms curled around the body, lifting him and cradling him with a small smile.

"It seems he didn't need our help after all."

Gilbert didn't care about those words from Xerxes Break, who giggled eerily behind him; all he cared about was the slumbering blond in his arms. He kissed Oz' forehead gently, shifting the boy around so he could rest his head on the smaller male's chest. Gilbert sighed blissfully and fell into the lull of Oz' steady heartbeat.

He was home.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I'm posting these separately because I'd like everyone to see them as individual pieces, not one long piece so... uh... hope you enjoyed the first one! Second one should be along shortly ^^


	2. Blind Man

_Title:_ Time and Time Again

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Warnings_: General Abyss stuff, blood, character death (sorta).

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of the mentioned songs here ^^

**Author's Note; **Found this awesome meme and decided to add to the GilxOz community so I hope you enjoy these little snippets!

* * *

**Time and Time Again**

* * *

_2) Blind Man ~ Blackstone Cherry_

* * *

He rushed through the power of the Abyss, the cold of the darkness cutting at his cheek with a never-ending pulse.

Oz panicked as he hurried away from the powers of the Chains that chased him, clenching the weapon in his hand tightly. The Abyss was appropriately named indeed; the insane laughter behind him - from dolls with no mouths, chasing him with no legs - was maddening.

He stopped suddenly at the sight before him. Another Chain, most definitely, but this one was garbed in blue with messy black hair hanging across his smiling face.

"Young Master...?"

"G-Gil?"

The entity that took his best friend's form smiled at him and reached out his hands to caress Oz' bloodstained cheeks and frightened expression.

He leaned in close. "Are you alright, Young Master?"

Oz frowned and plunged the sharp base of the pole in his hand through the Chain. The Chain screamed out his name before falling to the ground, twitching and curling inwards like a dead spider.

"No... no I'm not..."

* * *

**A/N:** This is one of my favourite pieces of the snippets. I wish I could've expanded it more but I don't think I would've been able to. Anyway, hope you liked! Please review and number 3 is on the way!


	3. Tears Don't Fall

_Title:_ Time and Time Again

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Warnings_: Time Paradox stuff, general Abyss stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of the mentioned songs here ^^

**Author's Note; **Found this awesome meme and decided to add to the GilxOz community so I hope you enjoy these little snippets!

* * *

**Time and Time Again**

* * *

_3) Tears Don't Fall ~ Bullet for my Valentine_

* * *

Gil was terrified by Oz' reactions. The boy had clearly lost his mind by this point.

"Master?"

Oz grinned, something different from his usual kind smiles or mischievous smirks. This one had nothing but insanity contained within a set of perfect, pearl white teeth.

"For her! For her I'll destroy everything! Yes... Kill everything that makes her sad... I'll even kill _her_, I'll kill _Alice_!"

There was laughter after that as his palms caressed the pillars around him and they cracked apart like fragile eggshells hitting the ground.

"Kill them all... Kill them all!"

Gilbert shook himself out of a terrified reverie and leapt forward, his hand slamming forward and slapping Oz harshly in the face

"What are you doing! Aren't you here to _save_ Alice?" He snarled at him, doing his best to throw every ounce of anger in his soul into those words to cut through to him. "Well? Oz?"

Oz's eyes narrowed and returned to their regular green colour as he whispered the older man's name softly. They closed over and he crashed into unconsciousness in Gil's arms.

Gilbert sighed in relief and held the boy close to him. For a moment, he thought he had lost him again. And in another moment he feared what the future may hold for his young master.

* * *

**A/N:** Daaw, this has to be one of the shippiest scenes for the pairing that I've ever seen! Had to do something for it ^^ Anyway, if you liked please leave a review! Number 4 shall be here soon!


	4. Wanted Dead or Alive

_Title:_ Time and Time Again

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy), time paradox stuff, general Abyss stuff.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of the mentioned songs here ^^

**Author's Note; **Found this awesome meme and decided to add to the GilxOz community so I hope you enjoy these little snippets!

* * *

**Time and Time Again**

* * *

_4) Wanted Dead or Alive ~ Bon Jovi_

* * *

He sighed as he stared at the boy, dozing underneath the watchful foot of the equally slumbering Alice. He pulled her foot from the top of his head and cradled Oz close to him.

Gilbert looked into Oz' face, free from every care as he slept. It was a pleasant expression that he had missed seeing in the past decade.

He was brought back to reality by the black mark daring to speak through the partially open dress shirt the young Vessalius wore. The seal. Gilbert feared what that would mean for his Master in the future, before the Abyss would come to try and drag him away... Pandora would surely find him.

He was a felon in their eyes, an illegal contractor. And if he were to be technical, all of them were harbouring a wanted criminal under their wings.

But Gilbert couldn't care; he would protect his Master even against the organisation that had taken care of him these past years.

Gilbert buried his face in Oz' hair and inhaled the rain that lingered on his golden locks. His hand slipped over the seal and caressed it softly.

He would never allow his Master to be taken from him again. It was vow he had made on his gun many years ago.

* * *

**A/N:** Just so you know, I can never listen to this song again after Supernatural so be happy I was actually able to listen to it at all for this snippet haha Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please review! Number 5 is on the way! I'm getting through them quicker now!


	5. Still Doll

_Title:_ Time and Time Again

_Summary_: .:GilbertxOz:. There are things you don't know about me, things I'll show you now. Brace yourself.

_Genre:_ Romance / Angst

_Warnings_: Shonen ai (boyxboy), time paradox stuff, general Abyss stuff

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pandora Hearts or any of the mentioned songs here ^^

**Author's Note; **Found this awesome meme and decided to add to the GilxOz community so I hope you enjoy these little snippets!

* * *

**Time and Time Again**

* * *

_5) Still Doll ~ Kanon Wakeshima_

* * *

Many times in the mirror, Gilbert could have sworn he saw Oz standing behind him, smiling and encouraging him onwards.

Perhaps he was going crazy from the loneliness that neither his brother nor his friends could fix. Or perhaps it was Raven's influence.

But there was Oz' in the reflection in the mirror whenever he stared at it, smiling at him through the blood soaked clothes of the coming of age ceremony.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Gil always whispered those words to the reflection, wishing that the figment would tell him it was alright, hold him close like the real Oz used to and whisper to him that he would always be there for him.

He placed his hands on the glass panel, one tickling gently over where he imagined Oz' form to be. He allowed twin trails of tears to fall from his harrowed golden eyes, trickling down the mirror like vertical cracks.

"I miss you... Master."

The Oz image smiled but said not a word.

* * *

**A/N:** Another of my favourites in these snippets, I absolutely adore crazy Gil! ^^ Anyway, please review and number 6 is coming soon!


End file.
